


Feelings - DE inspired

by AmeBot2038



Series: Detroit Evolution [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Couple, Detroit Awakening, Detroit Evolution, Feelings, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Octopunk Media, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Post-Detroit Evolution, Spoilers for Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Talking, ace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeBot2038/pseuds/AmeBot2038
Summary: We all know that Nines loves Gavin and Gavin loves Nines, but in which moments they realized that they love each other? Tina knows best.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Feelings - DE inspired

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an English native speaker so I'm sorry for any kind of mistakes! Please let me know if I can improve something. Lots of love to the fandom. You can get me on Twitter @amebot5

CyberLife-Tower, Detroit  
October 12th, 2039  
11.59 PM

I was still sitting with Tina in the waiting area, hoping that Nines would wake up again. The panicked fear that Nines wouldn’t be the same when he woke up, never let go of me. What should I do then? He had always helped me, was always there for me, but I had acted like an asshole. I had tried so hard to keep him at a distance so that he didn't notice how I felt about him, that we had moved further and further apart. At least that's what I thought. Instead, I realized that Nines would be by my side forever. He wouldn't leave me like everyone else in my life who had meant something to me.

I let fall my head in my hands in despair. I felt Tina's sympathetic look on me as I sighed. She stroked my back reassuringly.  
"I'm really stupid, right?" I asked.  
"No, you aren’t. I know you never had an easy life. You are afraid of being disappointed again. You don't have to be ashamed of it,” she replied gently.  
"But we could spare all of this. If I hadn't been so blind, Nines would never have brought Ada home alone.”  
"Don't blame yourself for that. You're not helping Nines with that. You’ll see that everything will be fine."  
"But what if I lose him?" I asked angrily, looking at her.  
I couldn't stop the tears from coming to my eyes.  
"Oh Gavin, you two are just good for each other and everyone with eyes in their heads realizes that nothing can come between you. You belong together. You will get this. Even if he needs to be reset, it is not the end. Be glad that you found him in time. Otherwise they might not have been able to save him. So, you still have a chance."  
I dropped my head back into my hands and tried to calm down. I’d never forgive myself if Nines died thinking I didn't need him. The exact opposite was the case. I had never needed anyone else. The fact that Nines was able to calm me down after my nightmare last night shows how good he was for me. I realized how much had happened in those twenty-four hours.  
Taking a deep breath, I sat up, dropped my head against the wall and looked straight ahead.  
"I slept last night," I muttered.  
"This is great!" Said Tina, genuinely happy.  
"I had a nightmare."  
"Oh no, after that the night was probably over."  
"Nines was there. We drove to my place and wanted to continue working. He made me go to bed. When I had the nightmare, he was still there. He woke me up and ... we talked. He was there for me. He ... sat next to me and ... we held hands before I fell asleep again with my head on his shoulder."  
I risked a careful look at Tina and saw her beaming.  
"You are so cute together!" She said with a big grin.  
I just snorted.  
"That has never happened before. Not once, but he managed to calm me down. He didn't even do anything. He was just there."  
"That is exactly what makes you special. You help each other."  
"Do you think he needed my help when he was so unsure of what he wanted?"  
"Of course! Didn't you notice that after your conversation he was able to deal with himself much better? He needs you as much as you need him!"  
"But he could have done it alone."  
Tina laughed and punched me in the shoulder.  
"Don't be so humble, that's not how you are, Gavin. But yes, for sure he could have done it alone, but who knows if he’d be who he is now.”  
I was silent for a moment. Did I really influence him that much? I remembered how desperate he had been at that moment. He didn't know what he wanted to be and what he could be. After this conversation, something had actually changed. We had never talked about it again. I didn't want to ask intrusive and he never asked for advice again. Perhaps I had given him more than a name that night. I might have had an impact on him. A smile spread across my lips. He needed me as much as I needed him.  
My eyes met Tina and my smile deepened.  
"When did you actually know? You know, that you love him,” she asked.  
I gave a little laugh.  
"There was no specific moment when I suddenly realized. It has crept up. Somehow, he was always there when I needed him. Even if I didn't know I needed him. Even though I behaved like an asshole, he was there. He always helped me and was there for me. He did everything better. At some point I realized that I just couldn't live without him, that I’d be stuck in this dark hole forever if he wasn't with me. He’s like an anchor that holds me in reality when I threaten to slide off. It was like we were connected right from the start, as if we didn't need words to understand each other.”  
I had a happy smile on my lips. Even if I didn't know where that explanation came from. I hadn't spoke about such personal things in a long time, except for Nines last night. Tina was my best friend, but I hardly spoke to her about my problems.  
"You could talk to him," Tina pulled me out of my thoughts.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"You could talk to Nines. You also talk to people in a coma because they could hear it. Maybe Nines will hear you too. I mean, he's a machine and he hasn't shut down. I'm sure he can hear you too. Otherwise, he can always concentrate on everything and gets everything. It would be worth a try."  
"But what if he doesn't wake up?" I asked, unable to suppress the fear in my voice.  
“Then you drive to the DPD and find Ada. Chris can help you. I will stay here and take care of Nines."  
"Alright," I said.

Together we went to Nine's room. I stood at the door for a moment and stared at him.  
"It's so terrible to see him like this," Tina murmured. "For me he was always indestructible. After all, it is also the ultimate fighting machine. I thought nothing could ever happen to him."  
"I know, it's the same for me. He looks so vulnerable,” I sighed.  
Even though I could hardly stand the sight, I gave myself a jerk and went through the door. It was dark and the room was only filled with the steady beep of a device. I hesitantly closed the door and went silently to Nines' bed. He lay there with his arms and legs outstretched and looked like a large doll. I couldn't take my eyes off him as I sat on a chair next to his bed. His face was so calm and relaxed. At that moment I was glad that Nines had kept his LED. I could see the red glow on the pillow and that was the only thing that showed that he wasn't dead yet. I wondered thoughtfully what was going on in Nines. Was there a black nothing in him like in a human being? Was he active in his Zen garden? Was he in control of himself there?  
I looked outside to Tina. She stood in front of the window and tried to give me hope by smiling at me, nodding encouragingly and holding a thumb up. I let out a deep breath. It was so difficult for me to open up. The situation was different earlier. Now maybe every word mattered. What if Nines didn't feel anything for me and then I confessed to making things worse? Desperate thoughts crushed through my head and it took me a moment before I could actually speak to my partner. I looked up and into his face.  
"Hey, Nines," I started hesitantly.  
I lowered my eyes again and rubbed my sweaty hands on my pants.  
"We don't know where Ada is or what she’s gonna do next ... So we just ... Just really need you back. You know?"  
I looked at him, but his face was still motionless.  
"To stop her."  
I’ve never been so insecure as at this moment and actually I didn't want to tell Nines about Ada. After all, she had just put him in that state. That wouldn't help wake him up again.  
Tina knocked on the window, drawing my attention to her. I looked at her unsettled. Again, she gave me a smile, albeit a sad one, and nodded to me. The situation was difficult for Tina and Chris too. We were all friends and we were all worried about Nines. Now it was up to me to wake him up. So, I’d pull myself together now. I knew I had to be ruthlessly honest if I wanted to make a difference. Everything in me cried out for escape, just to go and forget and suppress it all, but at the same time I couldn't and couldn't lose Nines. Even as I was desperately looking for help, I knew what to do.  
"Okay," I said, more to myself than to Nines. "Okay, tin can."  
My eyes went to him.  
"I need you," I began insistently. "I need you to come back, Nines."  
I lowered my eyes again and hesitantly reached for his hand, gently placing mine on his. It was difficult for me to breathe because only with that little touch did a flood of feelings rush through me. Feelings that I had suppressed for so long came to the surface and now I couldn’t hold them back.  
"I was ... the absolute goddamn worst to you when we met," I confessed, with a small smile as I looked at him. “Chris and Tina took bets on on how long it’d take for us to kill each other. But ... you ... you stuck through it. You gave me as much shit as I gave you. And eventually I stopped doing it to piss you off and did it, I did it ‘cause … it’s just what we do … You are my partner, you are my best friend. And you are this force in my life that I can't live without. I don't wanna go back. I can't go back. To being without you. No matter what happens, you’ve never given up on me. Come back to me, Nines."  
I put all my feelings for him in this last sentence. The device that checked Nines' functions beeped faster and I looked over excitedly, but I didn't understand anything at all on it.  
"Nines?"  
Instead of watching this thing, I moved closer to Nines and looked at him intently. I expected him to open his eyes at any moment, that I had made it. Everything would be fine. But the device slowed down again, and everything was as before. I hung my head sad and disappointed. I shook Nine's hand one last time before I got up and left the room.  
I went over to Tina.  
"Let me know if there's anything with him," I said in a rough voice.  
We both tried to hold back the tears. I squeezed her shoulder depressed and turned to go.

CyberLife-Tower, Detroit  
October 13th, 2039  
1.13 AM

I sat up with a jerk and looked around, but there wasn't much time, because Tina immediately fell to my side.  
"Nines, oh my god!" She called.  
"Tina. Where's Gavin?"  
I had heard his voice and I really wanted to see him. He had confessed his love to me, and I knew exactly how difficult it was for him to speak about his feelings. Surely, he was telling himself somewhere that this was a mistake and hoped I hadn't heard it. But finally, I had proof that he didn't hate me, but the opposite was the case. Besides, he had saved me again, and I wanted nothing more than to hug him.  
"Gavin went back to the DPD to look for Ada with Chris," Tina explained.  
"We have to get there immediately!" I said, wanting to jump up.  
"Maybe we'll find you something to wear beforehand," Tina held me back with a grin.  
I couldn't help feeling embarrassed, so I nodded.

A little later we found a few things and were ready to go. I was wearing Gavin's leather jacket and had never felt more comfortable in a piece of clothing. It smelled of cigarettes and Gavin. With a smile, I pulled it closer around me.  
"Gavin found you and drove you to the CyberLife Tower after the police were there. You seem to have called her,” Tina broke the silence and I nodded. "He called us. Chris went straight to the DPD to maybe find a reference to Ada from the files and I went to see you guys. It was a good thing. I think Gavin would have gone nuts. He was completely done."  
I looked worriedly at Tina.  
"And in this condition did he go back to the DPD?" I asked worried and started to check the last reported traffic accidents.  
"No," laughed Tina. "Don’t worry. He wasn't so troubled anymore, just sad because he thought he couldn't have helped you."  
"I heard him all the time. I wish I could have woken up earlier, but it took time.”  
I sighed softly. I was sorry that Gavin blamed himself for being too slow and failing.  
"Could you ..." I started hesitantly, "maybe make Gavin and I be alone for a moment?"  
"Sure," Tina grinned. "Why?"  
I looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
"You know it exactly."  
"No, I have absolutely no idea. I'm just a little officer. I can't think as good as a detective. You'll have to explain it to me, Nines,” she continued pretending to be stupid.  
"Gavin and I have something to discuss," I said only.  
Tina laughed and winked at me for a moment before concentrating on the street again.  
"When did you know you love him?" She asked a little later.  
"It's a little bit complicated," I replied, since she wouldn't give up anyway. "I don't really understand feelings-"  
"We’re all in the same boat," she interjected.  
"And I think I feel different than humans. Gavin and I have been very emotional from the start. We always had our fights. In the beginning it was really just mutual dislike. But after I visited him at home for the first time, something had changed. Of course, we were still arguing afterwards, but with a different intention. We didn't have a particularly deep conversation. He just said that he was on the wrong side of the law and I realized that he was deeply hurt and lonely. When he told me, I had to choose what I wanted, I knew I wanted to protect him. I knew that he needed me and also that I could help him. He went through hell but got back on the right path. I found his scars kind of charming and attractive. From that moment on, he was a great fascination for me. He did wrong and became a good person. He's my role model, you know? I've been programmed to hunt deviants, but if Gavin has found a good job for his life, I can do it too. We are not that different deep inside, even if we couldn't be more different on the surface. In any case, I have been fixated on him since this conversation and my feelings have deepened more and more."  
"Got it. Gavin is such an idiot. You could have been together a long time,” Tina murmured.  
“I could have taken the first step in the same way, but I didn't. It had to develop, who knows what would have happened if we had rushed it,” I contradicted.

After a thirty-seven-minute drive, we arrived at the DPD and went looking for Gavin. It was almost 2 AM and the floors are empty. Gavin and Chris were also nowhere to be found.  
"They must have gone into a conference room to have more space," Tina said and we went the right way.  
I could already see Gavin from the other end of the aisle and felt my thirium pump working faster and getting excited. There he was, so close. We were so close to experiencing something wonderful. Tina and I went unnoticed to the open door.  
"Okay, that's a 10-mile radius. Can you do a scan based on deeds? Let’s see if she owns one of the buildings,” I heard Chris’s voice.  
“I tried that first. Nothing came up. "  
Gavin. That was Gavin's voice and he sounded so desperate. He sounded exhausted, tired and sad.  
"Okay, then what do you wanna do?" Chris asked angrily. "You wanna go knock o houses door to door?"  
Before the two argued, I intervened. Tina and I had finally arrived at the door and entered the room.  
"I think I can help with that," I said.  
The two detectives immediately turned and stared at me.  
"Nines!" Chris called in surprise.  
I only noticed him in passing. My gaze was on Gavin, I couldn't look away. I could see so many emotions in his eyes. The worry, the pain, the exhaustion, the unbelief.  
"Hey, Chris," Tina broke the silence. "You wanna get some more coffee with me?"  
While Gavin and I were still staring at each other, I heard Chris say, "Yes. Let’s, let’s do that."  
Then they were gone. No sooner were we alone than I was able to free myself from my rigidity and slowly took a few steps towards Gavin.  
"Distracting yourself with work at 2 AM? Now I know you missed me,” I said.  
"You undead asshole!" Gavin let out, clearly overwhelmed. "How did you wake up?"  
"I heard you. Your voice broke through, ”I explained calmly.  
"Goddamnit. You mean you, you heard everything I said? "  
It was almost amusing how panicked Gavin got. Revealing his feelings was not one of his strengths and now he realized that I was looking behind his walls and he felt vulnerable.  
"Every word," I confirmed with a smile. "A force you can't live without?"  
Gavin lowered his eyes and tried to hide his emotions from me. We were now close together.  
"I hate you."  
I got closer to him, tilted my head a little.  
"You love me," I whispered.  
Gavin raised his head, letting me see all of his feelings. I recognized the tears on his cheeks. He let me step behind his walls. This moment in which it opened and revealed itself to me meant a lot to me. He didn't have to say anything, I knew exactly what he was feeling. I understood him and when our lips met a few seconds later I became the happiest android on the planet.


End file.
